Runaway
by HellzxxBellz
Summary: ONESHOT/SONGFIC. There was so much that I wanted to do, so much that we were supposed to do, but those dreams were quickly put to rest the day he put that wedding band on her finger and said 'I do', those two things sealed our fate. Shannon Moore/OC.


**A/N: **I haven't done a song fic in forever, and I love this song so just thought I would do it. My Shannon muse has been bugging me lately to do one. lol.

**Hope You Enjoy It.**

**Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any familiar character's only my OC.**

_**

* * *

**_

_I was feeling sad  
Can't help looking back  
Highways flew by  
Run, run, run away  
No sense of time  
Want you to stay  
Want keep you inside_

_Run, run, run away  
Lost, lost, lost my mind  
Want you to stay  
Want you to be my prize_

It was the images seen throughout the world, well not necessarily, but throughout the wrestling world. Those twenty-four pictures consumed my brain for a matter of weeks, as I racked my brain for an answer to what was going on.

This couldn't be happening.  
How long has this been planned?  
He was just with me not too long ago, and now he's, he's...._married_.

It was all that I could think of, I was stuck, clueless. And as easy as it would've been to pick up the phone and ask him about it, I couldn't, I couldn't force myself to pick up the phone and dial the number that I knew so well.

Running my hands through my black hair, I sit on the floor, phone between my legs, computer in front of my as I stare aimlessly throughout my room, pondering what I was going to do. Closing the window of the _happy_ couple, I get up from the floor. Grabbing my jacket off of the bed and my keys off the nightstand, a sudden understanding hits me as I head out of the door and into my black Range Rover.

There was a reason why I couldn't tell him what I needed to over the phone, this needed to be dealt with in person. Getting into the car I take the short drive to his house, pulling into in his driveway and I sit there for a moment, music blasting, as a million things run through my head. This wasn't going to be easy, but it had to be done. Letting out a sigh, I get out my car, approaching the door knocking on it lightly before he answers it.

_Run, run, run away  
Lost, lost, lost my mind  
Want you to stay  
Want you to be my prize_

He stares at me in surprise, when he opens the door, giving me a look over before he stiffens up when he sees my face. My face said everything.

My face said that I knew.

"Audrey I-." I stop him, lifting up my hand as I push past him and enter the house.

"Is she here?" I ask him, my question full of disgust as I look around the house for any clue or trace of her.

"No, she's out for right now." Shannon replies, still standing in the same spot. "I was going to tell you but-"

"You fucking lied to me Shan! I thought you were in L.A doing training but instead you were frolicking the beaches showing off your new wife! How in the fuck is that supposed to make me feel?" I yell, on the verge of tears as a replay of the recent events run through my head again.

Shannon drops his head, sighing before walking up to me. "Audrey I was going to tell you, but there was never a good time."

"There was _never_ going to be a good time Shannon!" I quickly retort, beginning to cry as Shannon's backs me against the wall, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"I never planned for things to happen like this Audrey." He says to me, resting his forehead against mine.

"You told me that you loved me." I say in a whisper as I lower my head and begin to sob.

_I was feeling sad  
Can't help looking back  
Highways flew by  
Run, run, run away  
No sense of time  
Want you to stay  
Want keep you inside_

Lifting my head up, Shannon looks me in the eyes. "And I still do."

"That's a load of crap." I mumble, pushing him away from me. "This is all a load of crap, you never gave a fuck about me Shan! I was just a screw!"

"Audrey I do but-."

"But nothing Shannon. I'm done with the 'but's', I've stuck around through everything, every argument, every fight, and every breakup, and every single time you went back to her. So you can't tell me that you care about me Shan." I manage to say, holding onto the stairwell so that I won't fall from all the anxiety that I was feeling. "If you loved me, then you would leave her Shan. I've never asked that from you, but today I am, I can't do this anymore."

Shannon lowers his head, playing with his wedding ring, and silence consumed both of us.

Realizing his answer, I wipe away a few more tears as I walk past him. "I'm done Shannon."_._

Hold on tight.  
All along, not that strong without these open arms.  
Lie beside.  
All along, not so strong without these open arms.  
Ride beside.  
All along, not so strong without these open arms

"Audrey don't-." Shannon begins to say but stops when I finally turn around and he sees the expression on my face, expression that were rarely seen on my face.

Rage. Anger. Sadness. Pain.

There was nothing that could sum up the emotions that were resonating within me, there was so much that I wanted to do, so much that _we_ were supposed to do, but those dreams were put to rest.

Those dreams were quickly put to rest the day he put that wedding band on _her _finger and said 'I do', those two things sealed our fate. And as many times as I've said this before, this time I was serious.

I was done being Shannon Brian Moore's whore.

"Please let me-." Shannon's says, but once again is cut off, this time by a slap across the face.

"Don't fucking say a thing to me." I say through clenched to teeth, watching Shannon hold his cheek as he looks me dead in the eyes. "There is nothing you can say to fix this."

Wiping the tears away from my eyes, I grab my purse off the counter begin to walk out the door, but I stop when I hear Shannon talk. "Audrey, I never wanted to hurt you."

"Yeah, well you did and you made your choice." I reply not looking back at him as I take off the promise ring Shannon had given me, letting it drop from my fingers and unto the floor, as I walk out the house, and out of Shannon's life.

This time for good.

_Run, run, run away  
Lost, lost, lost my mind  
Want you to stay  
Want you to be my prize_

_Run, run, run away  
Lost, lost, lost my mind  
Want you to stay  
Want you to be my prize_


End file.
